Hatred is Just Love with It's Back turned
by Obsessive Rainbow Stalker
Summary: Nate was a Prince celebrating his 16th birthday when Mello kidnapped him. After Near completed a puzzle the two were sent into this world where fantasy creatures exist and Near and Mello must work together to save that world. MelloxNear


Warning: Spoilers for death note characters real names.

P.s. I probably misspelled L's

Anyway Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own death note

Chapter One

"Prince Nate welcome," An old looking man greeted at the doorstep, "And happy 16th birthday."

"Thank you Watari," Nate walked past the man and entered the large ballroom.

Nate Rivers was the prince of the southern kingdom. He was very pale, ghost like you could say, and had dark eyes. Today was Nate's 16th birthday and his parents, liking celebration, decided to throw a large party inviting many people. He was wearing a pure white kimono with gold rims and a gold ribbon tied in a bow in his hair.

Nate walked gracefully past many people who wished him a happy birthday. He didn't understand the deal celebrating every little thing like his parents did. He in fact hated being around people. So whenever there was a party he'd sneak outside avoiding people. But his parents insisted on having a party to celebrate him being 16 and Nate wanting to please his parents' partying he said yes.

"Nate love, come over and say hello to your mother," Nate's mother called.

Nate's mother, Kelly Rivers, had blond curly hair and dark brown eyes. She had slightly pale skin and a lean figure. His father and her were like ice and fire, both opposites, but they loved each other dearly.

"Mother, thank you for this party but was it necessary for all these people to be invited?" Nate felt something bump around inside his kimono and scurry up his chest.

"Oh Nate darling, you know how we adore large gatherings—Nate don't tell me you brought Lawlett with you."

A small black ferret with a white belly popped out of Nate's kimono. Nate stroked the furry creature's head, feeling Lawlett lean into his touch.

"I could not leave him in his cage alone. Who knows how long he would have been cooped up in there?" Nate saw his mother sigh with a smile.

"I understand. Go to your father he wishes to give you something."

Nate turned away to go search for his father when his mother's voice stopped him.

"Hey, hey don't you dare leave without giving your mother a hug," She said holding her arms out with a grin.

Nate smiled at his mother's quirky tone and wrapped his arms around his mother. He said goodbye once they released each other from their embrace. She gave him a peck on the forehead before leaving to mingle with other guests.

Nate maneuvered his way past other guests till he got to the food bar. He inwardly smiled as he saw his father scarf down almost everything in sight. It was no wonder he was a plump man. Nate and his mother always told him to eat better and watch his heath but the man loved his food. At least he wasn't obese….. yet anyway.

His father, Chris Rivers, had tan skin with blue eyes and black hair on the side of his head. He never enjoyed calling himself bald or that he was balding even though he was.

"If it isn't the birthday boy, how are you son? And is that Lawlett?" Chris patted the ferret's head.

"Father, mother told me you wished to give me something."

His father pulled his hand back and smiled at his son, "Ahh I believe I did."

He rummaged around in his pocket for a minute before pulling out a small wooden box. His father held it out with a large grin.

"I got it when I was in a small village out of the country. The man said no one was able to solve its puzzle. I guessed since you enjoy puzzles so much you'd be able to do this."

Nate took the box and inspected it. There were small wooden symbols etched all around it and it appeared as though you had to move it like a Rubix cube but that was hard because no two pieces were alike.

"What's inside?"

"I don't know," His father tilted his head pondering, "But whatever it is must be quite valuable to be put under this handiwork and protection."

"Thank you father," Nate gave his father a hug before retreating to a more discreet area in the ball. He sat under a table and began working on the box with Lawlett sleeping inside his pocket.

"This is quite confusing…," Nate muttered moving another section downwards. One of the pieces glowed as he locked it in place.

'So I guess when it glows it's in the right spot,' Nate made a mental note of where that piece was before moving it out of place.

A few hours passed by when Nate was almost done. Every piece had glowed except for one and all he had to do was move this sideways and—

"Nate darling come out so we can sing to you," Nate's mother called out.

Nate cursed and put the box in his pocket along with his ferret. He crawled out from under the table and scurried over to his mother.

"Must you mother?"

"Oh Nate let us we've been practicing."

Nate rolled his eyes. By the look of it, he could tell his mother was drinking along with the other people around her. He readied himself for the horrendous singing that was about to occur when something smashed from above them. Nate jumped as the object that was thrown from the window began emitting off gas.

Screams of fright were heard around the whole area. Nate froze as a shadowy figure stood in front of him.

"I got you now prince," The person said throwing something foreword.

It wrapped around Nate's torso pinning his arms to the side. He fell face first towards the ground into the person's arms.

"Let go of me!" Nate ordered attempting to wiggle out of the ropes.

"Shut up prince," The man growled throwing another smoke bomb down. The kidnapper began racing out past guards who were knocked unconscious jumping skillfully past obstacles.

They were now far beyond the castle grounds. Nate had given up telling the man to release him. There was no point in it anyway the man would just hit him again. Nate looked around, seeing they were in a small town. He noted how foggy and damp it was here. The man turned a corner into an ally, slipping into the side of a deserted building.

"You're going to worth quite a lot on the black market," The man stated dropping Near onto the ground.

"Oof!"

Nate was lying on his back staring up at the dusty rotting ceiling. There was one light ahead dangling above the kidnapper. Nate scanned the kidnapper. He was wearing a black coat, matching pants, and dark knee length boots. He was wearing a mask over his face.

"So you intend to sell me," Nate spoke out.

The man turned to him annoyed.

"Why may I ask?"

"You're the prince of the south which means your worth quite a lot," The man had a low deep voice which _almost_ made Nate swoon, if it wasn't for the fact this man had kidnapped him.

"….."

"Hey Matt I got the prince…" The man said into the radio.

Nate moved his finger into his pocket brushing them against a sleeping L before gripping the small wooden box. He sighed and figured he might as well finish this since he was going to be stuck here.

"What's he doing? Well he's tied up so he must be doing no--…," The man turned to Nate and saw him attempting to hold the puzzle with the rope around him.

"What's that?"

"Just some puzzle," Nate twisted the pieces around so finally the last piece was in place.

He dropped the box as the whole thing began to glow. Nate's eyes widened matching the man's as a large hole formed.

"What the fuck is that?!"

"It seems to be a black hole. We better grab onto something or we will be pulled," Near stated earning a glare from the kidnapper.

"No shit!" The man hooked his arm around Nate's waist and grabbed his fist onto a water pipe nearby.

The winds picked up and the kidnapper couldn't hang onto both Nate and the pipe. But he was not about to let go of the prince when he had risked his life to get him. Nate was hoping that the man would not let go of him because he couldn't hang onto anything due to the fact he was still tied up.

"Fuck!" The man cursed.

The water pipe was too slippery, forcing his hands to slip off. The two were sent hurdling into the opening both letting out startled screams.

Xoxoxo

"Nnn… What the fuck happened? Matt are you there?" Mello lifted his hand holding the radio to his ear. After a few minutes he heard nothing, "Matt?"

The man looked around and studied the area he was in; it looked like a forest with trees of red, blue, and purple. This was defiantly not the abandon building he was just in. Maybe he was in a dream…

"Nnnn… Where am I?" Something grumbled on the man's lap.

The male looked down and saw the prince lying on his lap with his arms around the boy's waist.

'No if the prince was in here it was a nightmare,' He groaned recalling the reason why he was here.

"Fucking prince!" The man cursed pushing the boy off of him.

Nate toppled to the ground, instantly waking up. His black orbs widened as he tried to push himself up. After a few seconds he calmed and sat up. Nate tried to pull his hands out but was still stuck.

"Who are you?" Nate asked looking at the man with big eyes.

"I'm the one who kidnapped you."

"I realize that," Nate huffed, "_Who _are you?"

"I am called Mello," 'Mello' stated pulling off his mask and tossing it to the grass.

Nate watched in fascination as blond hair trickled down from the mask stopping slightly above Mello's shoulder. He also noted how the blond had a scar on the right side of his face and didn't look more than 19 or 20.

"Mello will you please release me from this hold? I would not run, you have my word… and even if I did you would most likely be able to catch me," Nate explained.

"No," Mello growled.

Nate looked at the ropes around his torso and sighed. It wasn't as though it was uncomfortable on his skin, since it only touched his kimono, it was rather too tight.

"Oh I'll get you out Nate," A voice said from inside of Nate's kimono.

Both of the males' eyes widened as a small fluffy ferret popped out of Nate's pocket.

"La-lawlett?!"

"Yes Nate?" The ferret pulled himself out and climbed to the rope where he began gnawing at it.

"Holy shit?! Did that thing just talk?!" Mello asked.

'Animals do not talk. Especially ferrets,' The blond thought looking at the small creature successfully bite through the ropes.

"I-I believe so," Near stared at his ferret in shock.

His pale hands wrapped around Lawlett, picking him up, "L did you just talk?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did."

"Bu-but you've never talked before…"

"Oh but I did. You just never understood me," L wiggled out of Nate's grip and crawled onto his chest, hanging there with his claws till Nate put his arms under him, so he wouldn't fall.

Nate nodded. He looked over at Mello who was currently knocking his head against a tree cursing to himself.

"Fucking here with this damn prince and his talking ferret. Someone kill me… or better yet him," He mumbled.

"Mello?"

Mello stopped what he was doing and glared at the boy, "What?!"

Nate leaned back letting his weight stay on one arm while he used the other to hold L, "Why are you doing that?"

Mello growled, "Because I am stuck with you!"

"It is not my fault you are stuck here with me. You are the one who kidnapped me from my home," Nate pointed out.

Mello let out a hiss "It's your fault I am here though."

"I had no clue that would happen," Nate muttered, "I thought it was some regular puzzle my father had gotten me."

Mello snorted, damn prince. He didn't know how lucky he was for having a father to give him things on his birthday.

"Don't move!" A voice commanded.

Nate and Mello didn't know where to turn because the voice seemed to have echoed in all directions.

"Get on the ground, hands over your head!"

Nate froze, should he listen to the person or stand his ground with Mello, who was currently holding a pistol in his gloved hand.

"Show yourself," Mello held his gun up, awaiting for whoever was talking to show themselves so he could shoot their head off.

"I'm giving you one last warning. Get on the ground. You are trespassing."

"Mello maybe we should do as they said," Nate whispered kneeling on the ground, "If we did not mean to trespass they will let us off… hopefully."

Mello cocked his gun, "You can do it prince, but I wasn't raised to give in so easi—"

Nate's eyes widened as an arrow shot out from the brush. Mello noticed it too late and was pinned against a tree trunk, his gun laying a few feet in front of him. He went to pull the arrow out when a few more were shot out effectively immobilizing him.

"I told you to get down."

Nate looked up and saw a white tiger emerge out of the vegetation and looked like it was three times larger than a regular one with pure white fur and black stripes, On top of the oversized beast was a female with two long black braids resting on her shoulders, pale skin like his, wearing a white fleece and matching pants. She almost blended into the tiger if not for her violet eyes. In her hand was a wooden bow and arrow. She hooked the bow back onto her back before jumping down to the ground.

Nate saw she was quite tall than the average woman and man. The albino looked down, hearing the sounds of her boots crunch down on leaves getting closer and closer till it stopped all together.

"State your names and what is the reason you two are on my land?" She looked down at Nate who was still kneeling.

"We fell into a portal ma'am and ended up here, on your land. We don't have the slightest idea where we are," Nate kept his head down as a show of respect hoping it wouldn't anger the taller woman.

Mello stayed quiet, watching the woman stare at Nate before turning to him.

"What?"

"You are in the moon's clan land," She poked Nate's back with her foot, "Get up."

Nate pushed himself off the woodchips. He brushed dead leaves and twigs that stuck to his kimono, while whispering to L.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, lucky for me, we ferrets are able to deal with a small amount of space."

Nate felt L dig more into the bottom of his pocket.

"Nate be careful, I am here if you need me," L whispered.

The prince wondered how L would be able to help him. He was just a small ferret and if the elf attacked him with her beast, L would not stand a chance against it. Nate pulled his arms to the side and saw the female elf walk towards her tiger, which was currently sniffing Mello.

"Hey! Back off!" Mello warned but the tiger ignored the threat and continued to smell the blond.

"Who is this man?" The elf asked pointing to Mello, "Is he the one you have fallen into the portal with?"

Nate looked at Mello, nodding, "Yes."

"Who is he to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What relationship do you have with him?" The elf re-worded.

"We are… Brothers," Nate lied.

This man, even though he had kidnapped him, was the only one who knew of his, their, situation. Plus the only human he knew from his time.

"Is that true human?"

Mello narrowed his eyes at Nate's statement.

'No way in hell would I want to be related to that creature,' Mello looked at the elf and her pet and sighed, 'But I guess it's the only way to get out of this.'

"Yes we are brothers."

"You two look nothing alike," She pointed out.

"We are step-brothers. My mother and his father married each other," Nate explained.

The elf nodded and gripped the arrows. She pulled them off one by one, putting them back into her bag. Mello fell off the trees, grunting as he landed on his two feet. He stood upright seeing the elf motion him and Nate to follow her.

"You two are still coming with me," She said picking Nate up and pushing him on top of her tiger.

Nate's eyes widened as he gripped the tiger's fur so he wouldn't fall.

"You too Blondie," The elf grabbed Mello's jacket and yanked him towards the tiger.

Mello smacked the female's hands away, "I'll get up there myself."

The tiger faced Mello letting out a low growl, baring his fangs.

"Leo, stop it," She turned to the blond, "Now get up if you can do it by yourself."

Mello bent down and jumped up, gripping some of the fur.

"Yeah this is easy—shit!" Mello's grip was loosening.

He felt someone grab his wrist and looked up to see the prince helping him up.

"Let go of me," Mello snarled.

Nate recoiled his hands back, watching Mello fall to the ground with a thud. The elf rolled her eyes and lifted the male on top of her pet muttering about "idiotic humans." She jumped up sitting in front of the two males.

Xoxoxo

It's been less than an hour since the three have been riding Leo and the sun was beginning to set. Mello and Nate had to pretend they were siblings much to the blonde's dismay. Mello was currently watching the prince tighten his grip every time the animal made a slight bump. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and turned his attention to the elf.

"What's your name? It's only fair since we told you our name."

The elf looked at him and turned away, "I am called Hanna."

"Where are you taking us? We've been on your oversized cat for more than thirty minutes and I think Princess over there is having a heart attack."

Nate looked up glaring slightly, keeping himself pressed against the hair, "I am not use to being on something moving…. Or this high up with no bars to hold onto."

Mello snorted, "Guess you should've left your castle more often then, eh princess?"

"I suppose I should have, _brother_," Nate said, "But unlike Mello, I do not react well in the sun."

"Well that's probably because you look like a fucking ghost. I mean your whiter than miss elf over there and her giant tiger."

"Thanks for the update I had not realized that," Mello smirked at the irritated tone Nate was using.

"You two bicker more like a couple than brothers," Hanna stated looking at the two.

"I hate that thing over there," Mello said pointing at the "thing."

"Why is that?" Hanna questioned, "You two are family."

"Yeah but we're not blood related. This kid gets spoiled while I have to work for any of my shit," Mello said not really lying.

"I'm sorry Mello feels that way," Nate apologized.

"You should be," Mello grumbled.

Hanna smiled, 'These two boys bicker like two newly wedded elves.'

"Are there more elves like Hanna?" Nate asked changing the subject.

"Yes, as a matter of fact when we get to our destination you will see my family and other residents."

"How do we even know if you are really an elf?" Mello studied her, "You look like a regular human girl just one of the tall chicks."

"From what I have read, human females are not normally above 6 feet. They also do not have as much strength as the males in their population as where female elves are much stronger and larger than the males," Hanna explained.

"What about Hanna's eyes? Do all elves have very peculiar eye color?"

She smiled at Nate, "Yes. From my clan, we have purple eyes, because we are the clan of the moon and are spiritual."

"What does that mean?" Mello squinted his eyes, was it just him or did her eyes seem to be glowing?

Nate made a small groaning noise and squeezed his eyes shut. His mind felt strange as though someone was currently poking around in his mind. He made a small grunt, reopening his eyes to see Hanna's eyes dim.

"It means I know you two are not relatives, that Mello had stolen Nate in order to sell him in the black market, the reason you are here is because of a puzzle that Prince Nate had solved, and your ferret can talk."

Mello and Nate went quiet.

"That is the special gift that a young elf gains when they turn 4 years. But you need to ask to enter someone's mind."

"But Hanna did not ask to enter my mind," Nate whispered.

"No, but I was merely making sure you all were telling the truth as well as to show my talent. Usually you cannot enter an elf's mind because they have their walls up and are extremely tough to get through."

"Hanna may you tell us how much longer it is till our destination?"

"We are almost there."

"And where exactly is _there_?" Mello inquired slightly bored.

"Well if you turn around, you will see where there is."

Mello looked around and Nate looked up, both gasping at the same time. There were many small brick homes with, what they guessed were, elves walking around.

"Hanna welcome back!" A small male, with blue spiky hair, exclaimed.

"Hello Joya. I need to speak to the elder immediately. Where is he?"

"He's in the temple," Joya looked up at Nate, who was flat on his stomach, and Mello, who was grumbling to himself, "Who are they?"

"They are the reason why I need to see the elder. I will see you later. Tell father I say hello," Hanna jumped down from Leo.

She put her hand on the tiger's neck, leading him through the village to a large marble temple where this elder was.

TBC….

Damn this is the longest I've ever written….

Like it? Continue?

Review.


End file.
